


Altars Barbarous Below by Petra LeMaitre [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Altars Barbarous Below by Petra LeMaitreAll Darryl had to do to keep the women safe from themselves was to keep them apart or, failing that, distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Altars Barbarous Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32116) by [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra%20LeMaitre). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Altars Barbarous Below

 **Author** : Petra LeMaitre

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : DV-Skitz, Yuletide 2009

 **Fandom** : Eastwick

 **Pairing** : Joanna Frankel/Roxie Torcoletti, Joanna Frankel/Kat Gardener, Kat Gardener/Roxie Torcoletti

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :All Darryl had to do to keep the women safe from themselves was to keep them apart or, failing that, distracted.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32116)

 **Length** 0:12:30

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Altars%20Barbarous%20Below%20Petra%20LeMaitre.mp3)

 


End file.
